A Blessing and a Curse
by Savannahbobanna
Summary: Jacob comes back just before Bella's wedding... and she is quite excited to see him. When she gets sick on her honeymoon, everyone believes that it's Edward's baby... but Bella isn't so sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... so this is a little test for myself. As you already know if you've read my other stories, I do not like Jacob... well, I decided I'd like to give him a chance... AND here we are :) I hope you stick with this one, cause there are some crazy things planned.**

* * *

"No, he's still not home," said Leah impatiently. I sighed. Jacob had been missing for six weeks, and I couldn't stop thinking about him. The werewolves had told me that he had gone as far as Canada, and had assured me that he was okay, but I had to double check whenever I had the chance.

"Thanks," I said, defeated. "Let me know-"

"If anything changes, I know," interrupted Leah. I hung up the phone. Even though Leah was insufferable, I knew I had to be civil. The only reason I was talking to her was because Seth wasn't home. He was usually the one I talked to about Jacob. They were my only connections with the werewolves.

The only reason I could call them in the first place was because the Cullens were out hunting. Edward didn't like it when I called about Jacob. It was rare that he even let me stay at my own house anymore. Charlie didn't mind, though. He knew that half the time I was at the Cullen's planning the wedding with Alice. At the moment, he was at Billy's watching the game. He'd be out late.

After I hung up, I decided to take a shower. I turned the water as hot as it could go. For some reason, the everyday task of washing my hair took my mind off of everything that was wrong. I didn't think about Jacob, or the fight that Edward and I had got in before he left.

I had been trying endlessly to convince Edward to change me. I knew that I couldn't wait until after the wedding. The Volturi were not going to give us a second chance if they checked up on us and I was still human. He insisted, though, that I could wait just a little longer. It seemed that our fights were getting more intense lately, and happening more often. It was rare that we ever said goodbye to each other when we were angry, but this time we certainly did. He didn't even drive me home; Alice was the one who had to do it.

When I was out of the shower and ready for bed, I couldn't seem to calm down. I was infuriated at Edward, and I knew that it would be too easy from him to calm me down when he got back. He knew how to make me forgive him, even when I didn't want to. I was also anxious because I was missing Jacob. I wanted him to come back more than anything. I hated myself for hurting him.

I sat in my bed for what seemed like hours, but when I glanced at the clock, less than five minutes had passed. I was more than relieved when I heard a tapping at the window.

"Edward, I'm still not sure if I'm ready to talk to you yet," I said as I hopped out of bed and threw open the window. I automatically stepped aside, expecting him to leap gracefully into the room.

"You're not talking to the bloodsucker?" asked someone who I was _not_ expecting. He jumped into the room. "Speaking of, where is he?"

"Jacob?" I gasped.

He stood up straight, and I saw what he'd been through just by looking at him. His hair had grown out considerably and there were still raindrops on his bare chest. He smiled. "You look like you've seen a ghost," he laughed. "Now where is Edward, again?"

I was so, so happy to have him back, but that was not the prominent emotion. I was livid. "Hunting... Jacob, how dare you leave without telling anyone where you're going? You had me worried sick! I cannot believe that you just left me, _especially_ without saying goodbye!" I yelled. I was just glad Charlie wasn't home. He'd be quite alarmed to see Jacob, who everyone thought was dead at this point, standing in the middle of my room.

"Woah, Bella. You have no room to talk! I can't believe you're honestly mad at me right now. You're the one that is marrying the leech. No, you have no right to be mad at me," said Jacob, throwing his hands into the air.

I turned around. "Jacob, stop. I'm not even sure you're really here." It was true. I had been known to hallucinate before...

Jacob laughed harshly. "You're kidding, right?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "Shut up, Jacob."

"No, what makes you think this isn't really me?" he pressed.

"Because... because you were away for so long and everyone thought you were dead and the wolves wouldn't talk to me and I was worried, and I miss you, so I could just be dreaming!" I explained quickly.

"Really? It's not like I would leave you alone with a clan of bloodsuckers. I did check up on you."

"_Quit_ calling them bloodsuckers."

"But that's what they are," insisted Jacob.

"Oh, well forgive me if I'm in love with someone that you don't approve of," I said sarcastically.

Jacob put his hands on my shoulders and spun me around. "Okay, Bella. I didn't come here to fight with you."

I closed my eyes. "Okay. I'm going to wake up now."

"Bella, I am real!" he exclaimed. "I am here, right in front of you."

I sighed. "Prove it, then. Prove to me that I am not dreaming."

A moment later, Jacob pinched my arm. My eyes flew open. "Ow, jerk!"

Jacob smiled. "See, I'm real! You are awake. I proved it."

"That just proves that my dream Jake is kind of a jerk," I retorted.

"You're driving me crazy..." sighed Jake. "Maybe I should just leave."

"No!" I exclaimed quickly. Even though I knew I was dreaming, dream Jacob was better than nothing... even if he was being beyond irritating.

He smiled. "Oh, so you'll miss me then?" I lifted my hand to slap him. He caught it before it hit him. He pulled me into his chest. His face was inches from mine. "So you'll miss me then," he repeated.

I looked into his eyes. "Yes," I breathed.

"Do you still think you're dreaming?" he whispered.

I nodded. "I've done it before."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

I shook my head.

"There has to be something."

"No. The pack said that you were gone! Leah just told me you were in Canada. I didn't know whe-"

He interrupted me by pressing his lips to mine.

I pushed his away gently. "Jacob," I warned.

"No," he growled. "I just proving to you I'm real, just like you said I couldn't."

He kissed me again, and this time I didn't fight back. I had missed Jacob severely, and if kissing him made him real, then I was fine with it. He put his hands on my hips and pushed me onto the bed. I knew it was wrong, and I knew where it was going to lead, but I didn't care.

After all, it was only a dream... right?

* * *

**Review, eh?**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Jacob left, I found my clothes and put them on quickly. Edward would be home soon, and I had no idea what would happen if he found out what I had done. I hopped back into bed, my heartbeat racing. I was nervous, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep until Edward got there. He would wonder why the bed smelled like Jacob...

Soon enough, my window slid open and Edward slipped into the room. He glanced around suspiciously. "Bella?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I hummed. I knew that speaking would give me away.

"Why does your room smell like dog?"

"Jacob came back!" I exclaimed. My voice squeaked. I had to be careful. I took a deep breath and told myself that I wasn't going to tell him anything.

He sat next to me on the bed. "Lovely." He didn't sound pleased. "I see he practically mauled you, too. You smell like dog. When will he learn to keep his hands to himself?"

I buried my face in my pillow. It wasn't _just_ Jacob who had to learn to keep their hands to themselves. I had to keep myself from crying. I had just realized what I had done... and how much trouble I'd be in if I told Edward.

"Bella, I truly am happy for you, but can I just request that he stay off of your bed. It really does smell. I'm washing your sheets tomorrow," he said. He lied beside me on the bed. "But I'll manage for now."

"Thanks," I whispered. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to cry.

"Bella?" asked Edward. He sounded startled. He put his arms around me. "What's wrong?"

I had to think fast. Telling him the truth was out of the question. "Why wont you change me?" I cried.

He sighed. "You are really going to cry about this?"

"Now you're making fun of me!" I sobbed.

"No! Listen to me. I am not making fun of you, I swear. I just can't change you before the wedding," he said, quickly exasperated.

"The Volturi are not going to hesitate before killing all of you if they find out I've not been changed yet," I insisted. "We can't wait any longer."

He got off of the bed. "The wedding is in six weeks! Just six weeks. We can wait, I promise you. They probably haven't even thought of you since!"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't even turn and look at him. I was so, _so_ guilty.

"Would you like me to leave you alone tonight?" asked Edward calmly.

"Yes," I whispered. "But will you be back tomorrow morning?"

"Of course." He kissed me on the forehead and then left.

I couldn't sleep at all that night. The thought of hurting Edward killed me. Lying to him made it even worse. I wasn't thinking when I was with Jacob. I thought it was all a dream! But then, after a few minutes, I knew it wasn't... but we kept going. I didn't stop him. I _wanted_ Jacob last night.

The next morning, Edward didn't comment on how tired I was, even though it was blatantly obvious. He took me to his house, where Alice measured me for my wedding dress. I stood in her massive bathroom while she measured virtually every part of my body.

"Okay, is it really necessary to measure how long my fingers are?" I asked.

"No," she answered simply. "I just like annoying you."

"You need to stop hanging out with Emmett," I suggested.

"I heard that!" called Emmett.

"Good!" I replied.

I sighed as Alice pulled out a massive veil. "So the dog came back," she whispered.

I nodded. I wasn't going to say anything.

"And Edward wasn't even mad that he was there!" she exclaimed. "I think he's getting used to Jacob."

"I doubt it," I answered. "But I miss Jacob already."

Alice was silent for a moment. "We can fix that." Without another word, she lifted me into her arms and sprinted down to the garage. We were on the highway before a minute had passed.

"Alice!" I gasped. "Edward is going to be so angry!"

She shrugged. "I don't like seeing you unhappy. You have no idea how upset you were in the bathroom, do you?"

"No..." I frowned.

"When I mentioned Jacob, you totally shut down, and you didn't even realize it. You get to see him right now. I don't care how mad Edward is," she said firmly. She pulled out her phone and dialed Jacob's number. For the first time in weeks, he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Jacob, it's Alice. I'll have Bella at the line in a few minutes. Be ready to get her, because Edward is close behind," instructed Alice. She hung up right after.

"What if he's not there?" I asked quickly.

"He'll be there," replied Alice.

Five minutes later, Alice all but pushed me out of the car. "Hurry, Bella!" she called. "Run!"

I could see Jacob waiting at what I assumed was "the line." As soon as I got to him, he swept me into a hug. His motorcycle was waiting a few feet away, and he practically threw me onto the back of it. He didn't stop until we were in front of his house. He helped me off of the bike.

"Why the rush?" I asked.

He stared at me. "He can't read my mind, Bella. He'll see what happened."

My mouth fell open. "Oh, Jacob. He'd kill you."

"I know," he laughed. "I had to get far away from him as soon as possible." He opened the front door and pulled me into the house. Billy was sitting on the couch. He was grinning widely.

"Hi, Billy," I mumbled.

"Well, hi, Bella!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, we're leaving," said Jacob quickly. He pulled me into his room and closed the door.

"Does... does anyone else know?" I asked.

He plopped onto his bed. "Unfortunately, the whole pack knows... and they told Billy. Oh, God, Bella... I'm so sorry."

I frowned. "You are?"

"Uh... should I not be?" he asked. He started to smile.

I sighed. "I don't know, Jacob!" I exclaimed. I sat on the edge of his bed. "I don't know what to think right now."

"Well... you liked it, didn't you?" he asked.

I put my head in my hands. "Jacob, you're so awkward. So Billy isn't going to tell Charlie, right?"

"No he's not, and don't change the subject! Did you or didn't you?" he repeated, laughing.

"Promise not to get a big head?" I asked.

"I knew it! God, I'm so great," he said.

"Jacob, Really? _Really_?"

He sat up. "Sorry, Bells. So what are we going to do. I mean, yeah, yeah... I know you're still going to marry him. I probably just surprised you last night." He knew me so well.

"I'm still marrying him," I agreed.

"But you can't say that you didn't feel anything for me last night. _Yes_, I know that you'll be staying with the leech forever... but is there any hope of may-"

"No, Jacob. There is no hope of us becoming anything more than friends," I sighed. "We just need to hide last night from Edward."

"How in the world do you think I could hide it from him?" asked Jacob.

"I don't know! Is there anything... anything annoying you can think of when you're around him?" I suggested.

"Well, whenever I'm around him I'll be around you, too, and I don't know how well I can think of other things..." he trailed off. He raised an eyebrow at me and smiled.

"Jacob, this is serious. Anything annoying?"

He laughed. "This is the song that never ends! It just goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it... and I don't know the rest of the words." He shrugged.

"Ugh, Jacob!" I laughed. "What else?"

"Hmm... John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt, his name is my name, too! Whenever we go out the people always shout, there goes JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMER SCHMIDT! Da, da, da, da, da, da, da!" he yelled.

I started cracking up. "Yes!" I gasped. "That's it."

* * *

**Pfftahaha. Gah, I have so much fun.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

The night before the wedding, Alice was putting all the finishing touches on my dress. I stood, for what seemed like the millionth time, in her huge bathroom. I had to be careful not to move all too much, lest I be poked with some hidden pin.

"Bella, stop fidgeting," she complained.

I frowned. "Sorry. I'm just nervous."

She laughed. "I can tell. But really, Bella. You have nothing be be nervous about! You've wanted to be a part of us for a long time, and now you can be!"

I smiled weakly. "You're right."

To be honest, I was so anxious that I was nauseous. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about anything at all as Alice finished up.

"All done! And you look so beautiful, Bella," she gushed. "And stay out of my mind, Edward!" she called. She started zipping it up, but it got stuck.

"Oh my gosh, Bella," she laughed.

I blushed. "Sorry." I was eating a little more than normal lately. I wasn't fat, by any means. Not even chubby. I just gained a few pounds.

"Don't you worry about it. It happens to a lot of brides-to-be," she assured me, zipping me up the rest of the way, using a little more force than before.

I looked in the mirror, and I was so happy I let Alice make my dress. She was amazing. It wrapped around my torso tightly and was intricately beaded. It had a full skirt that made me feel like a princess. I was so happy.

"Oh, Alice. It's so pretty," I smiled.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Alice, will you please, please tell your husband to stop taking Bowser. He knows that Bowser is my favorite, and he does it just to be rude," whined Emmett.

Alice sighed. "Jasper, just be nice. You know Bowser is his favorite," she called.

"Thanks, Alice," said Emmett.

I laughed, expelling all the worry that had been plaguing me for the past hour. All I needed was a bit of comic relief.

Alice smiled. "There we go. I was worried about you today. Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tightly. "I'm so happy that you get to join our family," she whispered. "And now we have to get you home! I want you asleep by ten, alright?"

Ten minutes later, I was out of my dress and on the way back to my house. I was staying there tonight, much thanks to Charlie's insistence. He didn't want me staying at the Cullen's house the night before my wedding.

Edward was the one driving. He flew down the dark roads, almost seeming not to look at them. He played with the stereo, adjusted the heat, and did everything _but_ look at the road, basically.

"Edward," I said anxiously. "Please watch where you're going."

He laughed. "Bella, I've told you a hundred times. Driving is easy."

I sighed. "Please slow down a little then?" I asked.

"Too late!" he exclaimed. With a quick turn of the steering wheel, he was on my street. He applied the brake, and screeched to a halt in front of my house.

"Edward!" I gasped.

I grinned. "Sorry, it was just too tempting to resist."

That sounded like the story of my life at the moment. Every night I found my self dreaming about the night Jacob came back. That night, _Jacob_ was too tempting to resist.

"Bella?" asked Edward, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," I said quickly.

He reached across the seat and put his hand on my cheek. "I love you, Bella. And I will see you tomorrow." He kissed me on the forehead.

I got out of the car and stumbled to the front door. Charlie was sleeping on the couch, and Sports Center was blaring loudly. It was amazing he could sleep through a racket like that.

I clicked the TV off and roused Charlie enough to get him to meander up the stairs and into his room. I took a quick shower, and when I finally collapsed into bed, my clock flashed 10:30pm.

I couldn't sleep, however. Ever since that night six weeks ago, I had not been able to sleep well at all. Edward deserved much, much better than me. He always deserved better. I remember when our relationship was first beginning, and there was nothing to complicate things other than the fact that he was a vampire. That seemed trivial now. Most of the people I knew were mythical creatures. It was ridiculous.

And when Jacob was added into the picture, things got fifteen times more complicated. Edward left, and he was the only thing holding me together. I loved Jacob, I really did. But being with Edward almost seemed like it had to happen. He was my true love, and people were supposed to spend eternity with their true loves, right?

Still, I knew if Edward ever found out, he would be so, so hurt. The mere thought of Edward knowing made me sick. I bit my lip and tried to keep from crying. Edward couldn't ever know. He would hate me...

My thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the window. I frowned. The Cullens said they weren't going to go near me tonight, so I could have time to myself before I spent all of eternity with them. They promised.

I opened the window. "You guys said you weren't coming tonight," I hissed into the blackness. I stepped away from the window and waited for whichever of them decided to visit to leap through. I figured that people used my window to get into my room much, much more than the door.

It wasn't a Cullen, though. Jacob hopped into my room and swept me into a big hug. "You don't wanna see them tonight, huh?" he asked. "That's promising!"

I laughed. "They told me that I should have a break from them before I end up spending every moment of my life with them starting tomorrow."

Jacob stayed quiet.

I pulled away from his hug, and his arms fell limply to his sides. "What is it?" I asked.

He frowned. "Bella... you're really going to marry him?"

I sat on my bed. "We discussed this, Jacob. I am going to marry him..."

"But you love me too!" he exclaimed. "You told me so." He plopped down next to me.

"It's not that simple," I insisted.

He inched closer to me until his face was just a few inches from mine. My lips parted, and I struggled to keep my composure.

"Do you want to kiss me?" he breathed.

I didn't reply. I had he feeling he already knew the answer to his question, and he was going to be very happy about it.

He grinned, but didn't pull back. "That's complicated? I don't think so, Bella. And for obvious reasons, I can't attend the wedding tomorrow. I'm not very good at controlling my thoughts yet." He paused. "Or my actions." He quickly pressed his lips against mine.

I reacted quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He laughed, and gently pushed me away. "Have fun at your wedding tomorrow," he said. Without another word, he jumped out my window.

I sat on my bed, completely breathless. My heart fluttered dangerously in my chest. Jacob knew how to twist my thoughts into the most annoying directions.

But he wasn't going to get what he wanted. I _was_ going to marry Edward, no matter how badly Jake wanted otherwise.

Although, I'd have to take a shower first... stinking like werewolf on my wedding day was certainly not ideal.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

My heart raced as I drove to the Cullen's house. I was nervous. This secret was killing me. I didn't know what to do. It was a mistake, I knew that. I loved Edward very, very much. I wanted to marry him; I wanted to be his forever. But I didn't know if he would want me after he found out what happened… I couldn't lose him again, not after the last time.

When I pulled up to the house, I saw Jasper sitting on the front porch. He liked to do that sometimes, just sit and think about life. When I got out and closed the door to my truck, he looked at me curiously. I could only imagine what was going on in his head. My emotions must have been all over the place. I was guilty, anxious, sad, and not to mention the tiniest bit nauseous.

"Bella, can I help you?" he asked.

I smiled thinly, unsure of how to respond. "I'm just nervous about the wedding is all."

He nodded as I passed him by on my way into the house. I was immediately swept up into Alice's whirlwind schedule. My hair was done, my nails were done, and I was forced into my dress, all in what seemed like a second. Things were going too fast. I was not ready for this.

I wasn't quite sure how I got to the end of the aisle, with Edward standing in front of me. I was not okay, and he knew it. What was supposed to be the happiest day of my life was tainted by a lie that made me sick. I was going to tell him, I had to.

And then, before I even realized what was happening, the minister asked, "Isabella Swan, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I looked at Edward. He was so happy. "I do," I whispered.

The wedding was over faster than I thought possible. Time seemed to be distorted. I felt sick, and so, so guilty. I changed out my wedding dress and into a simple cotton dress without really realizing it. In the car, on the way to the airport, I broke down.

"Edward," I whispered. "Pull over."

He did and sat quietly for a moment, staring into my eyes. He put his hand on my cheek. "Bella, love. What could have possibly happened to make you feel so terrible? I love you so much, you know that. Today is a happy day."

I took one look at his face and started to cry. He began to comfort me, but that made it worse. "Edward, I did something bad," I whispered.

"Bella, it's okay. I love you, do you understand? I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is," he insisted.

"Edward, stop trying to comfort me! I did something terrible, truly terrible. When Jacob came back I was just so happy to see him! I thought I was dreaming, like I was when you were away from me! I didn't mean to… I've made a huge mistake. I'm so sorry, Edward." I didn't want to look at his face at all. I tried to stop crying.

It was quiet for a long time in the car. When I looked up at him, I saw him staring out the windshield. His face was blank.

"I suppose I deserve it," he muttered.

I sat up straight and looked at him, trying to catch his eye. He wouldn't look at me. "Edward, no. Do not even go there. This had nothing to do with you, I promise."

"If I would have just stayed here, maybe you never would have gotten so close to him." His hands gripped the wheel tightly.

"Please, please do not blame yourself for this. Blame me! It's my fault, all my fault." I didn't understand why he wasn't mad. He was supposed to be mad, I expected mad!

"How can I not blame myself, Bella? Don't you understand? I was the one who left you by yourself here. You had to find someone, and Jake just happened to be that person. I understand what he is to you," sighed Edward.

"Edward, I don't want him. It was a mistake. I want you! I was stupid and I just missed him so much, I don't know what happened. But I want to spend my life with you, not him." I grabbed his hand. "I love you."

He squeezed my hand and turned the car back on. He pulled back onto the highway. It was quiet, and I wasn't sure where we were going now.

"I love you too, Bella," he finally said. "I know what it's like to make mistakes. The number of people I've… I just know what it feels like. I'm not mad at you. I'm not happy, but not mad."

I sighed in relief. "I promise it will never, ever happen again."

He kissed my hand. "I know, love."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Edward smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "We did just get married, you know. We're going on our honeymoon. The past is the past. Mine is much worse than yours, I assure you."

A short time later, we pulled into the airport. We boarded a private jet and headed to a private island. Edward was quieter than usual on our flight over, which was to be expected. I felt better, but it seemed like I didn't deserve to feel that way. I was the one who had made the mistake.

We landed and it was a quick drive to the beach house. Edward set our things down inside the front door and pushed me gently up against the wall. I was worried for a minute, until he started kissing my neck. I gasped and pulled him closer. Slowly, deliberately, he unzipped the back of my dress. I slipped my arms out and it fell to the ground.

Edward growled and picked me up into his arms. He tossed me lightly on the bed and I pulled him towards me. I tried to unbutton his shirt and kiss him at the same time, but was too uncoordinated. In a flash of impatience Edward took his shirt off for me, not minding that he'd probably ripped all the buttons out. He took his pants off, revealing silky black boxers.

"Silk?" I managed to laugh.

"A man's got to look fancy on his big day," he retorted.

He kissed my stomach down to the edge of my underwear. He grinned wickedly and moved to my thighs, gently kissing the whole way. I was aching for him.

By the time he finally got it in, I was more than ready for him.

When we were finished, we both were breathing heavily on the bed. He pushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied.

He sighed and put his head on my chest. "So, how do I measure up?" he asked darkly.

I was shocked by the question, and he must have known it from my heartbeat.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he laughed. "Relax. I know I'm better."

"I don't want to talk about him," I said shortly.

"I'm more than happy to oblige, love," he said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

Content, I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

It wasn't until the next morning, when I woke up and promptly ran into the bathroom to vomit, that I knew something was dreadfully wrong.

* * *

**"What's that, Savannah? It's been years, you say? Well, I suppose I shan't review then!"**

**Now I imagine that's what you're thinking... and I wouldn't blame you... but MAYBE, just maybe, you'll review anyway.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm doing well here, I think! I've not disappeared yet. Instead of years, you only had a wait of a couple of days! That's an improvement, I think.**

* * *

"Bella, are you okay?" asked Edward through the bathroom door.

I couldn't answer, as another wave of nausea swept over me. Edward growled impatiently and then ripped the door off of its hinges. His cool hand moving slowly up and down my back made me feel better.

"I think something's wrong," I breathed.

Edward was silent behind me. I didn't know what he could possibly be thinking, but I knew what came to my mind.

"Bella," he started, quietly. "I'm assuming you and the dog used protection."

I cringed and remembered that no, we did not. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

Edward kissed the top of my head and left. I heard him talking quietly on his cellphone.

Pregnant, though? I couldn't possibly be pregnant. That only happened to people in movies and books, and on that terrible TV show. I wasn't one of those people. I was smart, I was married, but I was very young. I sank to the floor and the cool stone tile soothed me a little bit.

Edward found me like that. He picked me up gingerly and placed me on the bed. "Bella, I'm not mad," he said calmly.

"Well, I am!" I exclaimed. I made sure not to move too quickly. "I'm so stupid! I can't believe this is happening."

"We're going home now. Carlisle is going to run some tests. You might just be ill, and that would be marvelous," said Edward hopefully. I wasn't so hopeful, and I could tell that Edward didn't fully believe it himself.

The plane ride home was a tense one. I didn't understand why Edward wasn't mad at me. I had royally screwed up. That one night with Jacob had messed up everything with Edward. I knew that it was my fault. I thought I was dreaming for a while, but I realized pretty soon that Jacob was actually there in my room. That he was not actually a figment of my imagination, but my flesh-and-blood best friend. And I didn't stop.

When we landed and got in the car, Edward finally spoke. "I'm not mad at you because I'm mad at Jacob. He took advantage of you. He knew that you missed him terribly, and he used that to his perverted advantage. He's a child, Bella."

I nodded. I didn't agree with him. I knew how Jacob felt about me. I put him in the position he was.

When we got home, Edward brought me into Carlisle's office.

"Please sit down," he said, gesturing to one of the plush armchairs. "I'm going to do a blood test. I'll take it to work and we should have the results in a couple of hours."

I took a deep breath. I hated getting my blood drawn. Edward held my hand as Carlisle got ready. I felt the needle prick and a second later it was over. I didn't feel too hot. I saw Carlisle handle the vial of blood. "I don't feel well," I managed to whisper before passing out.

I woke up just a minute later. Esme was pressing a cool hand towel to my forehead and singing a song quietly. Edward was still holding my hand. Carlisle was already gone.

"I'm sorry!" I breathed.

Esme laughed and handed me a glass of water. "Don't be silly! We know you don't like blood tests, we sort of expected this. Can I get you anything?"

I shook my head and took a big sip out of the cup she had given me. I was thirsty.

"I'll leave you two alone then," she said. She closed the door quietly behind her.

"Edward," I started, uneasily.

"I'm fine, Bella. You may be ill," he insisted. "And if you are, we'll get you the best of care, I promise!"

"What if I'm not sick? What are we going to do?" I asked. I didn't want to look at his face. I was so ashamed.

He took a deep breath. "I would imagine that's something you'll have to take up with the father. I'll be here for you, you know. If you are… well, I'm not going to leave you. I left you once, I won't do it again."

I nodded and looked down at my lap. Edward knelt beside the chair and tilted my head up with a finger. "We will get through this. You are mine forever, remember?" He hugged me gently.

There was a knock at the door and Alice came in. "Edward, can I talk to Bella?" she asked.

"Of course." He helped me up out of the chair; I was still a little light-headed. His expression was perfectly neutral.

Alice took my hand and pulled me lightly into the garage. We got into her car and were soon zipping down the roads.

"Bella, you are pregnant. I saw Carlisle coming home to tell you about it. I think Edward just needs a break for a little bit, so I'm taking you to see Jacob, alright?"

I nodded and my heart started beating quickly. I didn't know how Jacob would react to the news. Would he be mad at me? Mad at Edward for being so calm about it? Would he be happy?

A couple minutes later, we were at the line. Alice handed me a cell phone and told me to call her when I was ready to be picked up. I walked across the line and Jake gave me a big hug as he waved goodbye to Alice. I knew she didn't tell him what was happening.

When we were in the car, Jacob asked. "So, why was she so eager to get you over here? Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon or something? Did Edward get stage fright?" he laughed.

I shook my head and didn't say anything. Jake picked up my hand and squeezed it. "I'm only joking, Bella."

"I know, Jake," I sighed.

He could tell that things were serious after that. He didn't say much in the car. We swept through his living room in a hurry to avoid any question from Billy. Charlie didn't even know I was home yet. I was scared to tell him.

I sat on Jake's bed and he sat next to me. "You're going to have to tell me what's wrong," said Jacob.

I looked at him, my eyes starting to tear up. "Jake, I'm pregnant."

He scowled and looked away. "Bella, you didn't need to come all the way down here to tell me that. I'm so happy for you and the bloodsucker. Give him my congratulations."

"It's not Edward's," I whispered.

Jake's eyes grew wide and he froze. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jake! I'm sure!" I exclaimed. "It's too soon for Edward and me!"

He shuddered. "I'm going to choose to ignore that thought!" He scooped me off of the bed and spun me around. "I'm having a baby with the prettiest girl in town!"

I struggled to get away and Jake took the hint. He set me on my feet. "But you aren't happy about it," he said, losing his enthusiasm. "How can you not be happy about it?" He put his hand on my stomach. It was huge and very warm, comforting.

I sat back down on his bed and sighed. "Jake, I just got married. Yesterday. Why do you think I'm not happy about this?"

Jake shrugged and sat back down next to me. "Well, I'm happy about you, baby!" he said to my stomach. "Even if your mommy has to live with a bunch of icy bloodsuckers! We'll warm her up won't we?"

I pushed his head away from my stomach. He pulled me into a hug. "I know you're not the happiest right now, Bells. But I am, and we're going to make this work."

I wasn't sure exactly what he meant by that, but I was just too tired to find out. I nodded and he pulled me into his lap. He held me there, innocently enough, until Billy knocked on the door.

"Bella?" he called through the door. "Uh… I may have told your dad some things that I overheard here. He wants you to go over there."

"Dad! Not cool!" exclaimed Jake. He let go of me and I shuffled to the door. If there was one person I was not looking forward to tell about this, it was Charlie.

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**The first half of this is in Edward's point of view, and the second half is Bella's. I hope you're enjoying this!**

* * *

**EDWARD**

I saw it happen in Alice's mind the moment that she did. Carlisle was coming home with the results of the pregnancy test, that Bella was truly pregnant. She wasn't ill. Alice knew how I'd feel upon hearing the news. When she came to get Bella and take her off to the mutt's, I was a little relieved. I had been a picture of calm for Bella, but inside I was different. I was outraged. I was livid. I was disgusted.

As soon as Bella left, I went hunting. I wasn't thirsty, I just needed a distraction. I didn't want to think about the things that Jacob and Bella were talking about. Their _child_. Of course it would happen to us though. I was not lucky these days. One mistake on Bella's part and our whole world is changed. I had made mistakes before, ones that had altered the lives of many, but never had one hit so close to home.

As I ran, I just got more upset. The dog had his hands all over Bella even before I got the chance! Was nothing sacred here? Why did he think he could just traipse into Bella's bedroom and seduce her? Didn't he understand how it would make everything much more complicated than it already was?

I was raging now. He knew she was vulnerable, and he took advantage of it. The thought of his hands all over my precious Isabella, it was too much. I wanted to kill that dog. How dare he touch her? He knew this would happen! He planned it!

And then, before I could stop myself, I ran headlong into a werewolf. Both of us went sprawling into the dirt. I don't think either of us realized the other was there. We recovered quickly though, and were soon standing opposite each other, ready to fight.

_What the actual fuck? _thought the wolf. It was Leah.

I backed away slowly, not wanting to cause any trouble with the pack. "It was an accident; I do not want to fight you."

_Maybe you should watch where you're going!_ she thought angrily. _And get out of my head,_ she added as an afterthought.

"As much as I'd love to, I really can't," I said, rubbing my temples with one hand. When I moved my hand, Leah was standing there clad in hardly anything at all. She was wearing what I guess one would consider shorts, and what might as well have been a bra on top.

"Well maybe you should try a little harder then," she snapped.

I sighed. "Look, Leah. You clearly don't like me, so why don't you just go and leave me here."

She put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, but I think you should go because you were the one who ran into me."

"Look, I have had a… well, a terrible day. I don't want to argue with you."

She laughed harshly. "You've had a terrible day? _You've_ had a terrible day? You just got married to a girl I _know_ would be better off with someone else. You've got all the money in the world, a 'perfect' little family, and I'm sure everything's just fine. Get some perspective."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Do you know what's made my day so terrible, or has your dog friend not been able to tell you yet? He wins, Leah. Do you get that? Bella is pregnant with a little wolf baby!" I exclaimed. "So you can take your self-righteousness somewhere else, because I don't really need to hear it right now. And to be honest, I'm not in the friendliest of moods, so it'd probably be in your best interest if you left before you got hurt."

She laughed again. "Yeah, okay big shot. So Jake scored the big one, did he? Kind of sucky about your whole situation though. You think she might have thought to tell you _before_ you got married, right? That she and Jacob did the nasty. Sort of inconsiderate, I think."

"She waited until we were on our honeymoon to tell me," I said. "And I could care less what you think."

"Oh! Wow, that is… I don't even know. That is some cold shit," she said, a disbelieving smile on her face.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," I murmured.

"No, not amusing. Just… wow! On your honeymoon! Happy rest of our lives, honey, and here's a deep, dark, scandalous secret for you!" she laughed. "Oh, by the way, I have loads of debt and you know that they can't _actually_ cure herpes. Oops!"

I growled. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Yeah, and you sure did. Have fun with your life, I'll leave you to your regrets now," she said before sprinting into the forest.

I growled and punched the nearest thing next to me, which just happened to be a tree. It snapped in half and fell to the ground with a massive thud. Things were not good.

**BELLA**

"Bella, what in the world are you doing home so soon?" called Charlie as soon as he heard Jacob's car rumble up to the curb. Jake got out of the car and opened my door. He tried to help me out, but I was perfectly capable of doing it myself.

"Some… things happened. Dad, I have to tell you something." I was unsure of how to start. This was my _dad_. You don't just tell your dad you're pregnant with a baby that was _not_ your husband's.

"Yeah, Charlie! Let's go inside!" Jake seemed a little too eager about the whole thing.

As soon as we were inside and seated, Jake blurted, "Bella's pregnant. I'm the dad!" It almost seemed as if he was taunting. Not Charlie, but Edward.

The array of emotions that crossed Charlie's face would have been hilarious if I weren't so guilty. First, he was happy. Jake was the father, why wouldn't he be happy? But wait, didn't I just marry someone else? That was the confusion. And then there was the anger. Wasn't I too young?

"Well," he said finally. "I have no idea what to say right now."

"Well, I'm happy! And I know I'll be a great dad. Can you believe it? I knew you always wanted Bella and me together. Here you are!" exclaimed Jake, talking so quickly I could barely understand him.

Charlie shook his head. "Bella… you literally just got married."

I looked down at my lap. "This was awhile before I got married." It didn't really help the situation. I let the wedding go on as if nothing was wrong. I didn't even tell Edward until after we had already said I do.

There was a pause, and you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. "You get to call your mom, then. I am absolutely not the one who is going to break this to her."

I suppressed the urge to groan. She was going to kill me. She had her baby young, and I knew that it was something she regretted. When I told her that it wasn't even with my husband… oh boy, was she going to lose it.

"How could you do this to Edward? I'm not saying I like him better than Jake, but I thought you were raised a little better than that," sighed Charlie. "I don't really know what else to say here. I'm pretty disappointed."

"We thought you ought to know," said Jake. He was more serious than he was a moment before. I imagine that it was because he was finally realizing the situation we were in. There was no easy fix here. "We'll be going now. I'm sure you'll be able to talk to Bella at the Cullen's if you have anything you need to tell her."

With that, Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. As soon as we were in the car, he sighed heavily. "Maybe this isn't going to be as awesome as I thought."

"You don't say?" I asked harshly.

"You slept with me, Bella! I asked if you were sure, and you said yes. You knew I wanted it. This is both our faults, you know. Not just mine." He started the car and drove slowly towards the Cullen house.

"I know. I'm sorry. I know that you're really happy about this."

"But you're not." He shrugged.

"I just haven't had time to process this, Jake. Give me a couple of days, okay? I just need some time." It was true. I hadn't had any time whatsoever to actually process what was happening. I was _pregnant_, for Pete's sake. Maybe my feelings would change later, but I wasn't at that point yet.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he sighed. He turned into the driveway and turned the car off. "I know that this isn't great for you. But I'm really happy, and I think you need to take that into consideration. We're having a baby, and you can't just pout it away."

"See you, Jake," I sighed as I got out of the car.

"Love you, Bells," I heard before I shut the door.

I wasn't really up for talking to anyone once I got in the house. Alice told me that Edward was out. I fell into our bed just a few minutes later and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Things were not good.

* * *

**So there's that! Care to review?**


End file.
